1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to corrosion treatment and more specifically to a relocatable corrosion control facility, which decreases the possibility of cross-contamination of hazardous particulates from hazardous particulates by having three separated zones.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not teach or suggest a relocatable corrosion control facility for the de-paint, corrosion removal and repaint of different types of equipment, such as aircraft, vehicle metal parts and the like. Hazardous particulate management is paramount, because the effects of cross contamination are deadly, and sometimes the effects are not realized until 5-10 years later. Chemicals used in the process of aircraft corrosion control can be hazardous to workers, corrosive to the facility infrastructure, and require considerable floor space to store, access, and distribute. The hazardous particulates are independently managed in applicant's facility, the hazardous particulates can come from the following activities/materials, such as aircraft washing; repair and touchup painting of aircraft; full aircraft repainting; finish curing and drying; depainting with chemical and dry media; component painting; paint mixing; and chemical and paint storage.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a relocatable corrosion control facility, decreases the possibility of cross-contamination of corrosion from hazardous particulates by having three different zones with at least two air showers between a work zone and an undressing zone.